


Shattered

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: What if Weiss wasn't able to escape Atlas ?
Kudos: 5





	Shattered

[Ruby comes into Weiss’s room, to see her sewing on her bed, her eyes devoid of energy]

**Ruby **\- Weiss ?!

**Weiss**\- [scared] R…Ruby 

**Ruby** \- Weiss, what are you doing here ? Where have you been ?

**Weiss**\- I….I’ve been here

**Ruby** \- Haven’t you tried to escape

[Weiss looks down]

**Jacques **\- [walking into the room] Don’t be too hard on her, we had a heart to heart about her future

**[Ruby** spins around, changing Crescent Rose into it’s Sniper form and pointing it at Jacques]

**Jacques**\- Weiss has outgrown your barbaric school, and will stay here from now on. She’s done quite well at learning how to be a PROPER woman

[Ruby looks at Weiss, shocked at what she was hearing]

**Jacques **\- So don’t think of trying to spirit her away in the middle of the night [smiles] I assure you, she won’t be able to keep up now that Im through with her

[Ruby looks Weiss over and spots her leg, adorned in a cast]

**Jacques **\- You’ll be surprised how obedient someone becomes when you break their spirit

[Weiss looks up at Ruby , her eyes brimming with tears]

**Weiss- **He …he hurt me RUby

[Ruby stumbles back, dropping Crescent Rose as she leans down and covers her eyes, hot burning tears erupting from her eyes]

**Jacques -** Now if you don’t mind,Ill have to ask you to leave. Weiss has to start looking for a husband soon and I can’t have….

[Ruby throws her head back, revealing her eyes engulfed in a silver flame, she reaches out and effortlessly picks up Jacques with one hand]

**Ruby **\- [angry sob] J…JIN

**Weiss- **RUBY 

[Time comes to a stop]

[With her hair alight, Ruby shoves Jacques Schnee through the window like a ragdoll and holds him over the abyss]

**Jin **\- Don’t do this Ruby Rose

**Ruby **\- Do what

**Jin **\- I’ve seen that look in many eyes over the generations, and it would be a shame for one as brilliant as you to carry that weight

**Ruby **\- I have to do it, [voice breaks] I said I’d protect her

**Jin**\- [sighs] Very well, but I still expect a question

…….

[Weiss blinks and looks at the window as a breeze blows through the hole where it once stood, Ruby stands at her side, looking at it, shaking] 

**Weiss**\- Ruby ?

**Ruby **\- [whispers] Come on Weiss, I know someone who can help 

________

[What if Scenarios ?](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188819271433/send-me-what-if-scenarios-for-my-muse-to-answer)


End file.
